


i know you’re not dead inside

by clockworkcheetah



Series: Of Fingertips and Ribcages [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Horniness, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Dirk Gently is in love with Todd Brotzman.(AKA scenes from 'you've just been oversleeping' but from Dirk's pov)
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: Of Fingertips and Ribcages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	i know you’re not dead inside

**Author's Note:**

> alt title for this is dirk being horny for 4.8k words  
> but yes yjbo from dirks pov i had a vague idea to write this recently (i actually had a couple of other ideas but im not super inspired rn)  
> its considerably shorter cause 1. im not doing any precanon or canon scenes (which was at least half yjbo) and 2. i dont really wanna attempt 20k words rn and dirk doesn't really have the sexuality crisis todd has throughout that fic so its a little more... to the point
> 
> title from wake up by bulow (kinda wanted the lyrics the same with yjbo)

Dirk Gently is in love with Todd Brotzman. 

He worked that out really rather quickly. It wasn't planned- his future self just told him that this man in an atrocious fluffy coat was going to be his best friend. And why would his future-self lie to him? Even if his present self has the tendency to... hide the truth. 

But whilst his future-self told him that this man- Todd- was to be his bestie, he very unhelpfully hid the fact of 'oh, you're going to fall in love with him at an alarming speed.' Which Dirk thought was a little rude of himself. And it didn't even take him long to work it out- future Dirk never gave him any details- but present Dirk just needed to see Todd play guitar to think; _'Well, these are some new, interesting feelings I have never experienced before'._

Point is, Dirk likes Todd a lot. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's funny and kind and clever- Dirk doesn't know many people that fit all those categories. And after everything, the reveals of the many truths Dirk failed to mention, Todd... came back. He came back and Dirk isn't use to people deciding that they want more from his wild, dangerous life. It makes Dirk think for the first time; _'maybe I have a chance'_. 

But like everything wonderful in Dirk's life, it doesn't last and the next two months are- for lack of a better word- utter bullshit. 

* * *

After Bergsberg, Todd does most of the driving back. Technically, none of them should really be driving right now. Dirk tries to keep his eyes trained on the wind shield, but they drift to Todd, as he mouths along to the song on the radio. Normally, Dirk would be feeling the music hard, but he's distracted- by Todd, as he often is these days. They haven't really addressed anything from that week. To be fair, a lot has happened and there had been a distinct lack of time to sit and talk about everything. Still, they had their tongues in each other's mouths, grinded their bodies together, like they were horny teenagers and they shared a blanket nest together, with tangled limbs and that should probably be talked about. He's new to the best friend thing- but best friends don't typically do that, right? 

Todd eventually pulls up to a motel. It's starting to get dark and all three of them are flagging. Todd hops out and says he'll get them booked in. Leaving Dirk and Farah to lean against the amboolents. Dirk takes it as an opportunity to implore Farah about her and Todd. He isn't sure with what he wants exactly- confirmation on the stance of feelings, he supposes. He was aiming for subtle, but judging by Farah's raised eyebrow that he missed the mark by a longshot. Her expression softens and she gently tells him that maybe he should be talking to Todd about this. He was about to instead talk agency to her, when Todd reappears. 

"Ok, so I got our rooms. Farah- you've got your own room, as you asked. And Dirk, we're sharing." 

"Oh, how lovely! Are we sharing a bed?" 

Dirk isn't sure but he thinks Todd is a little pink. 

"What? N-no?" 

Farah decides it's time to remove herself from this nonsense. "Thanks, Todd. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to turn in now. Don't do anything stupid, ok?" 

"We are very responsible people, Farah!" Dirk protests. 

Farah just smiles and waves and heads into her room. As Dirk and Todd head to their own, Todd swallows his pills. It brings Dirk back to his previous Todd-centric thoughts. 

Do people who suffer from pararibulitus usually drive? Isn't that risky? Dirk doesn't know much about the disease- other than it's terrible and he hates that Todd has it. So, he vows to learn everything he could about pararibulitis the second he got his hands on a laptop. And to get his own bottle of medication in case. Should he consult Amanda for advice about the disease? That might be a little insensitive for her. Maybe he should invest in some blankets, too? He's only seen Todd experience attacks a few times, but he's a little shaky afterwards. And you can't go wrong with a good quality blanket. 

"Dirk?" 

Dirk jumps out of his skin. "Y-yes?!" 

Todd frowns. "You ok?" 

"Absolutely fine! Just thinking." 

"You do that?" 

"Yes! Are you _suggesting_ something, Todd?" 

Todd laughs. "Sure, dude. I was just asking if you wanted to, like, shower first?" 

Dirk sits on the edge of the bed and flops down. "Oh no, no. You can go first." 

Todd shrugs and nods and heads to the bathroom. 

Dirk's mind drifts to the sound of the water running. He blushes at the thought of Todd standing under the spray, naked. Todd stripped down then has Dirk thinking of the Sound of Nothing again. That meant something. It meant many somethings. He got a sneak peek of Todd's body and got well acquainted with his mouth. But Dirk isn't sure where he stands with Todd now. He remembers that night- and it was a splendid night, but Todd only let it go so far, which really could mean anything. 

Still. 

It got very hot and very heavy in a way that Dirk never had the chance to experience before. Not that he's entirely inexperienced, but it was never so charged before. Usually, it was almost- _almost_ \- boring for Dirk's standards and usual way of life- not completely boring, he will never do boring. The thought of Todd's mouth, his tongue, his hands... has Dirk realising he is going to need a very, _very_ cold shower if he keeps this up. His trousers are starting to get uncomfortably tight. He can hear the water shut off, so he desperately thinks of all the unsexy things he can. It seems to work, as Todd doesn't give any indication that he knows Dirk was thinking about him in an inappropriate way- or he has the decency to not point out that Dirk is squirming in discomfort. When he scrambles into the shower himself, he lets himself think again. Mostly that... he's never really thought about anyone like this before. He's certain Thor would suggest otherwise, but Thor wasn't his type. Apparently, his type is short-ish guys, with bright blue eyes and look amazing in tight-fitting leopard print trousers and now this is something Dirk has to live with- and think about, constantly. One of the Universe's little tricks, he's sure. 

By the time Dirk emerges, Todd's fallen asleep. He's on top of the covers- presumably he was waiting for Dirk to come out. Dirk doesn't want to jostle him around too much, so he politely asks Mona if she could turn into a blanket so he wouldn't get chilly. Mona complies and Dirk carefully throws the Mona-blanket on Todd's sleeping frame. Dirk crawls into the bed next to him. 

Dirk doesn't remember falling asleep himself, but he must have, because he wakes to the faint sound of a door being quietly opened. A quick look to his right told him that Todd had crept outside. Mona-blanket turned into his yellow jacket, so he slips her on and heads out. Todd's leaning against one of the motel's support poles. Dirk stares at Todd, the morning light making his hair glow softly. The sun has barely risen. 

"Y'know, I always suspected Farah being the morning person, not you." Dirk says, approaching him. 

Todd lets out a laugh. "I have my days. But you're not wrong- when we were looking for you, Farah would wake as the sun rose." 

Hmm. That's an opportunity if there ever was one. 

"You and Farah... must've gotten close during that." Judging by Todd's slightly alarmed expression, Dirk really needs to work on his lack of tact. He'll make a mental note later. 

"I mean, we had like... a moment?" Todd shrugs. "Didn't go anywhere, obviously. She realised she's pretty gay and I..." 

He trails off. He seems frustrated but Dirk isn't sure about what exactly. Maybe he hasn't really moved on from Farah? Dirk feels a slight twinge of jealousy. 

"Doesn't matter. Her and Tina are together. Early days, but I'm happy for them." Todd continues. He's smiling softly. 

Maybe Dirk has a chance, after all. Todd doesn't appear to be that hung up over Farah's lack of interest in him. Maybe he can have what Farah and Tina have. What they have is just lovely. The slight twinge becomes a considerably bigger twinge. He can pick apart that knowledge later. Right now, he wants to go back to Seattle and start up his Agency. Then he'll analyse him and Todd's not-quite-a-thing-but-maybe-could-be at some point. It's a big maybe, though. 

* * *

The deciding and decision-making involving the Agency wasn't as taxing as he thought. He was worried nothing would feel right. But Farah knew her stuff, what would be best suited in terms of location and security, narrowed down the choices, but left Dirk a variety of options without overloading him. Todd wasn't a huge part of this- stating this really wasn't his area of expertise. 

Most of Todd's time is spent food shopping- remarking that he really doesn't want to relive his college diet again, and all three of them have eaten like 'absolute shit' for the last couple months. Dirk has no idea what Todd and Farah ate, but the Blackwing diet hasn't changed, aka just enough so you aren't malnourished. He would very much like to never eat like that again. So, Todd cooks simple meals a few times a week- because Todd isn't going to refuse takeout every time, and has no apparent desire to become a chef. Dirk loves them, despite the simplicity. Probably because Todd made them. And he loves Todd. 

In the evenings, Dirk swears he can hear the faint sound of a guitar. He thinks he can hear singing, too. 

Todd was slightly more involved with the apartment choosing, but was generally just fine with anything and he was more than happy to share with Dirk. To be fair, anything that wasn't his apartment at the Ridgely was going to be a considerable step up. They settle on a two-bedroom place, whilst Farah was across from them. 

Todd lets him have free rein with the furniture in the new place. Dirk's excited- he finally has a place that his own, but he still acknowledges that Todd will also be there. When prodded for preferences, Todd says he was just going to take anything he could salvage from the old place, and that Dirk can accent the place with anything he wants. Dirk isn't sure if Todd's just being frugal or if he's convinced that he doesn't deserve nice things. Todd's self-love is a work in progress, currently. 

Though Todd lets Dirk decide on most the furnishings, he eventually- after losing Dirk in the homeware section for two hours- tells Dirk that they really, _really_ don't need twenty-three tea towels or four pairs of salt and pepper shakers. Todd is wrong, of course, but Dirk relents. Todd's opinion holds absolutely zero weight when Dirk's bedroom is involved, though. 

Eventually, this little shared space of theirs is a mismatch of musical equipment, band posters and possibly cursed objects from thrift stores. 

* * *

They fall into a sort of routine for the next few months. It's predictably unpredictable with the cases. All high-energy, sometimes violent, sometimes scary, always, always weird. Dirk constantly worries that this will be it- the case that's too much. Todd and Farah bail. But each and every time, they stay. They go on celebratory dinners and Todd always presses up to Dirk's side. Smiling, warm and tipsy. 

It doesn't help Dirk's crush, at all. And in turn, it's given Dirk something he hasn't dealt with in a long while. An apparent sex-drive. 

He's been horny before and he has masturbated before. This wasn't new. This frequency? A little on the newer side. It's almost feverish. Todd has gotten under his skin and sometimes he hates that Todd can just do that. But he also loves it. Todd was around long enough that he could feel this. A buzz he accepted as long dead was reawakened. 

He keeps this reserved for the shower, or sometimes, his bedroom. It's quick. As much as he'd like to savour it- he wouldn't let himself. It's not fair on Todd. So, quick and quiet. He's always been good at muffling himself. 

He's accepted that yes, he's got a crush on Todd- a real deep one. He's perfect. How could he not? But he isn't sure how to bring it up. He isn't the best at reading people. And he struggles to tell when Todd's affection comes from a place of romance or a more platonic love between good friends. He has consulted Amanda on a number of occasions, via phone calls or when she visits. She gave him somewhat... mixed results. On one hand, she assures Dirk that Todd definitely likes him- he talks about him all the time during their hang outs, so maybe he's just being shy- it's been a while since he's dated. But, on the other hand, she's also provided him with vague comments along the lines of; 'he's never really been interested with anyone, dude. Like, he dated a lot when he was a teenager- but he never seemed that into it. You'll probably be fine, though. He gets all red when I mention you'. 

That doesn't help. Dirk doesn't even know how to interpret it. It could mean literally anything- and, in that case, that is not reassuring. Does Todd have a crush... on him? Or is he just embarrassed that his little sister is talking about love to him? And, technically, talking about being romantically interested with his boss, which is probably weird. 

Dirk doesn't have any siblings, but he can imagine that would be an exceedingly embarrassing conversation to have. 

He does have a Mona, though, who he considers a kind of sibling. She also doesn't the same closeness to Todd as Amanda, Farah or even Tina does- Tina is a fan of Todd's music, so there would be some biased opinions, he's sure- so Mona is best suited to confide in. The most Mona has told Dirk about Todd is that 'he's so funny when he screams at her changing appearance'. It's good enough for Dirk to confess his feelings, and maybe work out his thoughts. He's not expecting advice from her. She's had fewer romantic experiences than even he has- giving and receiving- but that's not Dirk really needs. Although, he did consider asking her turning into Todd, just to see if he could confess without panicking and running. But it didn't feel right to do that, somehow. 

Right now, Todd is out with Amanda, Tina face-timed Farah, so she's currently occupied, so Dirk is alone in the office with Mona- who currently felt like being a mug today and is showing no signs on changing. He's been talking to her extensively for possibly half an hour. It's possible his phone chimed with a text at some point, but he's quite focused on his talking. 

"I'm certain we're in a state of... will-they-won't-they. At least, that's what Tina said when she thought I couldn't hear her. Do you think she's right? I am very much on the side of 'will they', but I think Todd might be 'won't they'." 

Dirk is holding Mona-mug, whilst pacing around the office. He can't sit still when his mind is chattering. 

"Should I practice a love confession? I've never done a confession before. Well, I've hate-confessed before," He shudders at the thought of Blackwing. "And, I've had a I-like-you-but-not-in-that-way confession before. That was for Thor, did you know? I hope he wasn't too upset, but he _really_ wasn't my type." 

Dirk sighs. 

"I don't know if Todd feels the same as me. I mean- these are all very new feelings for me! Especially, very certain ones. And, I wouldn't want to... ruin this friendship. I might not get another chance of having a best friend. I think he might be at least a little interested, though... I'm certain he is interested. Maybe 87% certain. Highly likely, but there's still 13% leftover. A very distrustful amount, so-" 

He then sees Todd enter the office. He jumps- and definitely does not make any sound like a yelp- he regains his composure, and smiles in a way that he hopes isn't too wild. 

"Todd! Hi-iii! You're back early!" 

Todd gives him a bemused look. "Hi? I texted you." 

Damn. So, his phone did buzz. "Oh, right. I got distracted. How's Amanda?" 

"She's good- great, even. We talked about... stuff and things." Todd looks a little sheepish. 

Dirk nods- he's been doing the same thing. "Very important topics of discussion." 

"What about you? Universe throw any weird shit at you?" Todd asks, as he hangs up his jacket. 

Dirk tips his head. It seems like Todd didn't overhear anything. "Funnily enough, I did get a hunch that we would be having pizza tonight." 

"Let me guess- I'm paying?" 

"You know you're really getting good with being an assist-friend, Todd!" 

Todd shakes his head, but Dirk can see that little half-smile he does, that he always fails to hide- and makes Dirk's crush intensify. He isn't ready to admit his feelings yet. But maybe, soon. 

* * *

The Universe gave Dirk a hunch something really wonderful will happen today, but never in Dirk's wildest dreams did he think it would result in Todd- _Todd!_ \- confessing his love and straddling himself comfortably in Dirk's lap, kissing him senseless. Like he's complaining, though. He's a little upset that Todd lifts himself off of his lap, but then he suggests they resume their activities on the couch, so all is well. 

Aside from the initial confession, they've slowed down a considerable amount. Not that Dirk minds, despite his recent sex drive burst- it's calmed down for more romance and less... feeling horny. He's riding the high of getting to kiss Todd whenever he wants. And Todd has a very kissable mouth. He actually has a kissable face in general and well, Dirk's not going to let that opportunity pass. Todd gets all cute and giggly with the love-drunkenness and Dirk imagines he is exactly the same. He likes Todd holding him tight, nuzzling into his neck. Dirk's practically giddy with delight. 

Dirk is still working himself out in the romantic sense. He's never done anything remotely close to long term. At most, a hook-up or two. It's all shiny, new and fragile, and Dirk has never been the best at handling fragile things. He suspects the Todd isn't use to handling with care, either- if he's slight cautiousness surrounding Dirk is any indication. It isn't coming from a place of worry that Dirk is too weak for this. He's never underestimated Dirk, he's loyal to a fault. It makes Dirk's heart fond. 

Todd is, in a way, like a case to Dirk. Not exactly- Todd is not a bunch of unrelated things that somehow connect when Dirk has all the pieces- but there are things about Todd specifically that Dirk can't piece because a part of the Todd-jigsaw is missing. He can't work it out. What he does have is all to do with Todd. And him. Their relationship. It's going quite slow and steady so far- and that's fine. Dirk loves it. But also, fast- considering they have seen each other naked a fair amount at this point- but no sex yet. And that's it. Todd initiated a lot of these- but it never ends in sex. That's not a problem for Dirk, personally. He's a very much a here and now person, he doesn't think too far ahead if he has to. But, why is Todd giving him... mixed messages. 

They make-out a lot. And Todd, from what Dirk gathers from the sounds he makes, is enjoying himself. He writhes and grinds in Dirk's lap, nipping along Dirk's jaw. Moaning softly when Dirk kisses his neck. He starts it, but he also stops it after a while. Dirk doesn't pursue- to be fair, Dirk really could just stick with doing that for the rest of his life, he just wants Todd's presence- he sits there, absolutely wrecked, whilst Todd clambers off, flush but pleased. He's not sure if Todd's teasing him, or if he wants Dirk to take the lead- he must've felt that Dirk was hard. That doesn't seem to be it, though. 

Either way, Dirk is taking longer showers than usual. Though the initial burst had settled, the feelings are starting to stir again slightly. Todd's playfulness has him twitchy. He's pretty good at not getting this badly affected, or at least he thought he did. Todd has him quite badly affected. And now he's starting to savour it- nothing to adventurous, but he takes he's time and sometimes he likes to imagine its Todd's hand instead. Imagining Todd's mouth on his neck, smiling mischievously as Dirk moans and falls apart. 

He doesn't want to pressure Todd into anything, though. He knows what he wants with Todd. Everything. All the time. Hence the showering. It's a good place to think privately. 

And, obviously, continue doing other things, privately. Even now that they are dating, Dirk keeps this for the shower. Especially now that he specifically keeps thinking of how their first time will go. It's sweet and loving in a way that Dirk's only able to dream about. And still dream about. 

Not that that's what he's doing currently. It's purely a think-y shower this time around. Even if this particular subject matter suggests otherwise. 

Todd and the not-sex. Dirk isn't going to beat around the bush about it- having sex with Todd is extremely very appealing. He wants to touch and feel Todd as intimately as possible. And this was very new to Dirk. He's never even so much had fantasies over anyone before. And here he is, having fantasies. But as much as he wants to have sex with Todd- he wants to enjoy it, and he can't if Todd isn't. 

Is Todd in the same boat? They should probably talk about this- rip off the band-aid. It might not go down well- the most sex talk they've done at this point is asking about preferences, and it was awkward. Dirk- not one to label himself as anything but holistic- just said he knows he prefers men. And when he asked Todd, he shrugged sheepishly and said 'I've done, uhm, everything. So bi, I guess'. Dirk wanted to probe at Todd's uncertain tone, but Todd seemed uncomfortable, so it was dropped. 

Todd isn't body conscious- at least Dirk suspects isn't the case. It's possible he's just embarrassed about having sex- his self-loathing is still apparent, sometimes. But he's gotten better, so Dirk's a little doubtful. 

Is he waiting till marriage? Dirk blushes. He has on more than one occasion thought of Todd as husband material. But he really isn't ready for that. And they've been dating less than a year. As much as Dirk has a tendency to rush into things head-on (sometimes literally), he doesn't want to fuck this up, because he isn't sure if he would ever recover. 

Is it a trust thing? A vulnerability thing? Well, that links back to the self-loathing, in a way. He knows Todd trusts him. He never outright says it often- but Dirk's seen the trust. Whenever Todd has an attack when Dirk wasn't around- Dirk always knows. Because he knows hurt. Todd slumps against things, cupboards, walls, Dirk. He's glad that Todd trusts him enough that he considers Dirk slump-able. And trusts that Dirk knows how to deal with it, with not too much panic. 

But maybe a little panic. It will never be pleasant. 

He also considers the fact Todd is possibly cursed that if he has sex, he will die. Or something else equally terrible will happen. It's far-fetched, but that's Dirk's whole thing. So, he isn't going to completely rule that one off. 

Dirk sighs, and knocks the back of his head against the shower wall. He feels dumb, the answer is on the tip of his tongue but he just can't see it. Maybe he's just frustrated because he's suddenly sexually attracted to someone for the first time. 

Wait. 

Maybe, and this is a big maybe, Todd is like Dirk. He's asexual. Or demi in Dirk's case. But somewhere on the spectrum at least. Maybe he doesn't know, hence the uncertainty. Todd isn't a big internet fanatic- he doesn't even have any social media- so it's possible he just isn't educated on this kind of thing. Even if he was a part of the underground music scene, which Dirk assumed people with the lesser known sexualities and genders flock and vibe too. Todd is fairly oblivious at times. 

But still, could he be like him? Once again, Dirk isn't sure, but he won't rule that out either. 

It is entirely possible that Todd is waiting till he thinks Dirk is ready. Dirk will admit he isn’t overly open about his sexual exploits- or his life in general, but he is very ready, and he’s pretty sure he isn’t being subtle about it. Has he ever done subtle? Doubtful. 

The last possible reason Dirk can think of is... there isn’t anything. Dirk wonders if both of them think there is something when in actuality there’s nothing and they’re just faffing about. There being absolutely zero reason doesn’t seem right for what they are, though. 

The only real conclusion he has come to is Dirk is very ready for sex and Todd is less so. Reasons undetermined. 

There's a knock on the door. 

"Dude, you better not use up all the hot water again." Todd's voice grumpily calls out. 

Oh, shit. Dirk shuts the water off. "Right! Sorry, sorry!" 

* * *

Dirk almost completely forgets his shower thoughts due to the most recent case- involving several haunted houseplants, postcards and puppet enthusiasts- Dirk never wants to see a puppet again. A couple days after the case was solved, Dirk and Todd were getting frisky in bed. Dirk wasn't paying much attention, getting caught up in the feeling of grinding against Todd's body. Both their shirts have risen up, so Dirk is especially enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. He's feeling heated and his hands are trailing low, dancing along Todd's hipbones. Dirk knows something is wrong the second his hand brushes against Todd's crotch. He can feel Todd go rigid underneath him. 

"Todd?" Dirk withdraw his hand. His eyes flick over Todd's face, in case it's an attack. 

"Mmmph." Is Todd's reply. He's wide-eyed and red-faced. 

"Todd, what's wrong? Did-did I do something? Is it an attack?" Dirk is already on the edge of panic. He gets off of Todd, and starts looking for his medication. 

Todd shakes his head. "No! No... it's just. Can we not, uhm... go further? With what we were doing?" 

Dirk stares at him carefully. He's gotten slightly better at reading Todd's expressions. If going by his mouth drawn to a thin, unhappy line, his scrunched-up forehead and still pink cheeks. Dirk deducts that Todd is mortified, horrified and possibly various other -ified descriptors. There's something else too. Shame? Guilt? Embarrassment? Is it directed at Dirk, or himself? 

Dirk feels terrible. He's done something wrong, he's not entirely sure what, but Todd still needs him. He smiles softly. 

"That's fine. We never have to do anything you don't want." 

Todd smiles miserably. Dirk bundles him up into his arms. Eventually, Todd falls asleep. Dirk pulls back slightly, so he can gaze at Todd's face. It's relaxed slightly, but the forehead is still scrunched. Dirk wants to kiss it smooth. Instead, he plays with Todd's hair, rolling strands between his fingers. 

Dirk's angry at himself that they didn't just... talk about this. It's not unsalvageable- Todd is still here and Dirk's certain they won't end from a miscommunication error. Communication is still a mess with them, but they always find themselves on the same page eventually. Dirk's just a few pages behind when it comes to emotional bonds and relationships, just like Todd is several chapters behind when it comes to cases. They're both fast readers, though- so he'll catch up just fine. Right now, the Universe is telling him to stay right where he is and Dirk has no plans to leave, anyway. 

He presses his lips to Todd’s forehead. The scrunch softens slightly, but Todd murmurs sleepily and leans into the contact. Dirk nuzzles into his hair. 

They can talk in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> dirks still a struggle to write idk if i really caught his energy (the ofar series is kinda soft with the tone tho)  
> i guess these werent directly scenes from yjbo but from dirks pov more like pre/post scenes  
> i kinda wanted to commit to a sexual fantasy but it didnt really fit in with the way the fic was written ah well (maybe i can throw that onto the ideas list)


End file.
